Usuario discusión:KPThug
Problemas JS Hola, sí, me di cuenta sobre algunas cosas que no andan bien �� como por ejemplo, el Ajax que se encarga de actualizar automáticamente la página de "Actividad reciente", pero en la de "Cambios recientes" sí me aparece... Espero que se pueda solucionar pronto. También quiero comentarte que voy a cerrar esta cuenta porque perdí el acceso al correo �� y para no tener problemas futuros mejor hago borrón y cuenta nueva. Así ya dejo todo organizado con una sola cuenta ��. Hi Hola! Ya regresé �� Sí, he visto que algunas cosas ya están volviendo a la normalidad, por ejemplo, ya lograste que los tags volvieran funcionaran (¡yay! ��). Para serte sincera me gustaría echarte una mano en cuanto a JavaScript o CSS, pero mis conocimientos sobre eso son algo... básicos �� (casi nulos xD). Ah por cierto mil gracias por los permisos �� justamente te iba a decir para pedírtelos así es que no te preocupes, está bien �� Estuve viendo la conferencia de Bethesda y eso de que el nuevo Fallout será online se escucha super interesante ��. Además, creo que con eso de que ahora Fallout Shelter está disponible para Switch y PlayStation habrán más usuarios buscando información sobre el juego (aunque viendo las estadísticas, son pocos xD) así es que voy a tratar de "acelerar" las ediciones para cubrir todo el contenido que me sea posible. Así es que, gracias por todo �� y no te desanimes con el JS ya verás que lograrás solucionarlo ��. LovelyCatss (discusión) 21:51 11 jun 2018 (UTC) :Ummm tienes razón xD estaba tan entusiasmada con esa noticia del online que se me había olvidado que los hackers van a ser un problema ��. Sería de esperar a ver qué tipo de seguridad implementará Bethesda. :¿Todos estos problemas con el JS empezaron desde el último mantenimiento de Fandom? :Otra cosa que quería mencionarte es que en la wiki Rusa ya arreglaron lo de la banderita interwiki, no sé desde hace cuánto, pero hasta ahora me di cuenta. �� :LovelyCatss (discusión) 23:22 11 jun 2018 (UTC) Perfil antiguo Graciaaas ��. Justamente estaba pensando si dejarlo como redirección o no, creo que es lo mejor. �� LovelyCatss (discusión) 06:43 13 jun 2018 (UTC) Re: Life is Strange Whatttt?�� ¿También lo has jugado? Eso no me lo esperaba xD Enserio que juego, nunca pensé que me dejaría tan marcada ��. Quisiera borrar mi memoria y volver a jugarlo. Por cierto, ¿ya jugaste el Before the Storm? Yo no :c antes de jugarlo quiero explorar todos los diálogos en el otro, saber que pasaría si, conocer nuevos puntos de vista... Hay nooo, es toda una historia ❤️ Pd. Me robé la foto:3 LovelyCatss (discusión) 23:24 16 jun 2018 (UTC) :Sip, también voy a esperar a las rebajas. Jajaja hay nooo, esa parte del beso con Chloe me dejó en shock xD al momento no sabía que hacer, pero al final me pudo más la curiosidad ��. Cuando lo jugué la primera vez no supe cómo salvar a Kate �� y no podía seguir avanzando sabiendo que Kate estaba muerta uu', así es que volví a jugar el capítulo. También hay momentos emocionantes como cuando David golpea a Chloe, Frank aparece de la nada en aquel basurero ._. y tienes que decidir si dispararle o no, o también cuando Chloe se queda atrapada en las vías del tren, y también cuando se cuelan en Blackwell de noche y vuelan la puerta con la bomba casera de Warren xD. Podría hacer una lista de todos los momentos que me hicieron acelerar el corazón ❤️. :Definitivamente DEBO tener esa edición �� veré si la puedo conseguir en Amazon o eBay, o quizás en alguna tienda de aquí.�� :LovelyCatss (discusión) 02:25 18 jun 2018 (UTC) Equipo editorial Hola de nuevo Gustavo. La E3 ya finalizó, y estamos conversando acerca de las últimas acciones. En concreto, estamos dando las últimas opiniones generales sobre el evento. Además, estamos actualizando el equipo editorial de FANDOM, y me gustaría saber si estás interesado en unirte. Podemos seguir hablando por Slack sobre el tema. Un saludo. --[[User:CuBaN VeRcEttI|'CuBaN VeRcEttI']] [[User Talk:CuBaN VeRcEttI|''(Contacta)]] 12:02 25 jun 2018 (UTC) Re: Salto de cama Hey, ¿qué tal?�� Ummm quiero ver si entendí: Sexy sleepwear (Fallout 3) → Salto de cama (Fallout 3) Sleepwear (Fallout 3) → Salto de cama (cortado) Sexy sleepwear (Fallout: New Vegas) → Salto de cama Sleepwear (Fallout: New Vegas) → Salto de cama ¿Entonces el problema es que "Salto de cama" se usa para "Sexy sleepwear (Fallout: New Vegas)" y "Sleepwear (Fallout: New Vegas)"? Si es así, se me ocurren dos soluciones: 1) Podemos llamarla "Salto de cama (Fallout: New Vegas)" e incluir las dos páginas "Sexy sleepwear (Fallout: New Vegas)" y "Sleepwear (Fallout: New Vegas)" ya que, por lo que veo, la única diferencia que tienen es el valor (Sexy sleepwear = 6, sleepwear = 10). En el infobox podemos dejar el "Sleepwear" (000cb60e) como variante y en la sección de notas aclarar que existe una variante idéntica con la única diferencia de que tiene un valor de 10. El único problema que veo al hacer esto sería el interwiki. 2) "Sexy sleepwear (Fallout: New vegas)" podemos llamarla como habías pensado, "Salto de cama sexy (Fallout: New Vegas)". Y "Sleepwear (Fallout: New Vegas)" como "Salto de cama (Fallout: New Vegas)". Si hacemos esto, obviamente hay que hacer la aclaración. Yo elegiría esta opción ya que así evitamos el problema del interwiki y además, quiérase o no, ambas comparten diferencias (localización y valor). A mí cualquiera de las dos opciones me parece bien, aunque veo mejor la segunda. Por cierto, no sé si te confundí más con mis puntos de vista ��. La verdad tampoco sé por qué se complican tanto a la hora de traducir los nombres. Creo que donde vamos a tener problemas son con los extras del FO3 y FO4. En Nukapedia veo que el mismo nombre se usa para ''Fallout 3 y Fallout 4, pero en español tienen nombres distintos ��. En esta página han copiado el artículo que escribí de Fallout Shelter, cuando lo vi por primera vez no habían puesto los créditos, pero no le di importancia. Hoy estoy viendo que ya nos pusieron en los créditos ��. Los emojis los saco de aquí: https://getemoji.com Solo debes copiar y pegar el que quieras �� ¡Sí! Vi a ese usuario xD no creo que vuelva después del bloqueo, si hubiera querido se habría hecho otra cuenta y hubiera vuelto a estar añadiendo �� a la página ��. Pero nunca se sabe! LovelyCatss (discusión) 01:40 4 ago 2018 (UTC) Re: Bot ¡Hola! Me parece muy bien lo del bot, creo que sería bastante bueno comenzar a categorizar las imágenes. ¿Pedirás el rango en la comunidad central o lo usarás de una sola vez acá? Por cierto hablando de imágenes, desde hace un tiempo me di cuenta de algo; las imágenes que usamos de Nukapedia en los infobox, o como la imagen "principal", no aparecen en la vista desde las páginas de categoría, solo aparecen si las subimos desde acá (ejemplo). No creo que sea un problema muy serio, más bien uno "visual" por eso voy a estar subiendo las imágenes directamente (al menos las que me sean posibles), no sé si esto tenga arreglo ��. Pensé que era la única a la que le ocurre ese problema con los Navbox ��. No solo en Nukapedia me pasa, aquí también. Me resulta algo incómodo navegar así ��. Creo que desde junio viene ese problema, hasta me cambié a Opera pensando que el Chrome se había estropeado o algo ��, pero creo que es problema de Wikia ojalá lo arreglen pronto uu'. LovelyCatss (discusión) 22:15 19 ago 2018 (UTC) Navbox (ocultar/mostrar) ¡Sííí! También me funciona �� ya no me salen desplegados. En Nukapedia siempre me sale así :| supongo que ellos deben hacer las modificaciones para su wiki, ¿no? Me resulta extraño que aún no lo hayan hecho. También ya modifiqué la tabla de leyendas para las armas del FO3 y FO4 con el nuevo estilo que dijiste �� LovelyCatss (discusión) 21:57 21 ago 2018 (UTC) Navbox (nuevo cambio) ¡Hola! Ahora que estuve conectada en la mañana no noté nada fuera de lo común. Y ahorita no veo nada raro, todo me sale bien. Así es que hay te aviso si veo algo raro ��. No sé si también te sucede, pero ahora en Nukapedia ni me sale la opción para ocultar los navbox. Por cierto, te quería preguntar ¿sabes cómo quitar el HUD (esas letras verdes) en esta imagen? Quiero hacerla transparente como la de Nukapedia, pero no he podido por esas letras ��. Probé con pero me vuelve invisible la imagen, también intenté con unos mods de Nexus y nada ��. LovelyCatss (discusión) 00:58 25 ago 2018 (UTC) :¿Enserio? No sabía que Jspoelstra había hecho eso :| La verdad es que me extraña que se tarden en arreglarlo, pero supongo que no es tan fácil como se oye, ¿no? :También se me había ocurrido pegar el texto encima �� pero quería saber si se podía quitar esa parte del HUD. Genial, entonces si encuentras algo me avisas :p voy a usar esa imagen, la verdad es que no se mira nada mal. -LovelyCatss (discusión) 03:59 25 ago 2018 (UTC) Preguntas Hola Gustavo Quería hacerte un par de preguntas 1.En esta página puedo poner en las notas que el Campamento parece estar inspirado en el Escuadrón 731 ya que en el campamento se hacían crueles experimentos al igual que lo hizo el Escuadrón 731 en sus campos de concentración. 2.De donde se saco la info de que este lugar era de Ulysses. 3.En Honest Hearts, durante un dialogo Graham menciona a Jesucristo y a la virgen María, entonces no habría que crearles la pagina a ellos 2. Holokaust0 (discusión) 19:11 5 sep 2018 (UTC) Gustavo Busque info sobre el Escuadrón 731 y creo que es insuficiente los parecidos con los Supervivientes del campamento Yangtze. Lo de Jesús y la virgen María creo que hay que dejarlo en la pagina de Cristianismo. Algo mas que quería preguntarte es de sonde se saco la info de que Joshua Graham es Mormón?. Yo recuerdo que en la intro de Honest Hearts se hablo sobre algo de los mormones. Pero Graham se refiere a Dios como Señor y el libro que lee tiene una cruz en la portada por lo que podría ser que lee la biblia. --Holokaust0 (discusión) 19:12 10 sep 2018 (UTC) Gracias No me acordaba de ese dialogo con César. Gracias por aclarar mi duda. Hasta la próxima :D Holokaust0 (discusión) 18:39 17 sep 2018 (UTC) Re: ¡Ayuda! Hey, ¿qué tal? �� Lo sé, es terrible, no sé por qué no se pusieron de acuerdo a la hora de traducir ��‍♀️ también me he encontrado con casos así y por el momento los he pasado de largo. Igual, para mí suena mejor "Bonificación en daños a distancia", solo que creo debería aclararse que en el FO1 es conocido como "Daño Extra con Alcance" y en el FO2 como "Bono de daño a distancia". Ah por cierto, te iba a consultar sobre unas categorías que al parecer están duplicadas: *Imágenes de Pip-Boy → Imágenes del Pip-Boy *Imágenes de Pip-Boy de Fallout 3 → Imágenes del Pip-Boy de Fallout 3 *Imágenes de Pip-Boy de Fallout: New Vegas → Imágenes del Pip-Boy de Fallout: New Vegas *Imágenes de Pip-Boy de Fallout 4 → Imágenes del Pip-Boy de Fallout 4 Podemos redireccionar las "Imágenes de Pip-Boy" a "Imágenes del Pip-Boy" o simplemente eliminarlas. No sé qué sería lo mejor, por eso te pregunto xD LovelyCatss (discusión) 22:53 17 sep 2018 (UTC) Actualización de plantilla Hola amigooo:3 Le estuve echando un vistazo a la plantilla para ver si te podía ayudar pero ummm... no lo conseguí ☹️. Si te soy honesta, el código que lleva me supera y no creo que pueda serte de mucha ayuda en estos casos ��. Sin embargo, lo que sí puedo hacer es avisarte si algo se ve o está mal��. La verdad no sé qué sería de la wiki sin ti.. LovelyCatss (discusión) 06:01 21 sep 2018 (UTC) Nice joke, dude �� Hoy sí que me engañaste!!! �� �� Hayyy nooo, aún no me recupero del ataque de risa ������. Está genial, se lo pasaré a mis amigas a ver cómo reaccionan �� PD. Me las pagarás, ya verás !! �� LovelyCatss (discusión) 02:04 25 sep 2018 (UTC) ¿Ya se pueden escribir articulos de Fallout 76? Saludos, una pregunta ya se pueden empezar a publicar articulos relacionados con fallout 76 o hasta que exista una plantilla o la beta se liberada para todas las consolas. Re: MediaWiki:Newarticletext ¡Hola! Me parece una buena idea ��. Acabo de usar una y pues la verdad sí que te ahorra tiempo en estar escribiendo. Me habría gustado tenerla para cuando estaba empezando con las misiones de Fallout Shelter ��. Pero tienes razón, con la llegada de Fallout 76 creo que habrán nuevos usuarios creando artículos sobre el y creería que con estas plantillas les resultaría más fácil editar. PD. '''Fail'out 76'' ���������� LovelyCatss (discusión) 22:47 9 oct 2018 (UTC) Re: Modificaciones ¿Sakaratte? Lo último que supe de él fue que se había retirado de Nukapedia, pero estoy viendo que no xD Me parece bien lo de las plantillas, y sí, si veo algo fuera de lo normal te aviso ��. Con lo del foro, básicamente iba a escribir lo mismo que tú dijiste, así es que pensé que era innecesario dar a entender la misma idea dos veces ��. Peace and love ~ ✌️�� LovelyCatss (discusión) 06:45 13 oct 2018 (UTC) Todd Hola KPThug, ¿qué tal todo? Perdona por el estado en que dejé el artículo de Todd Howard. Tenía pensado crearlo entero, pero lo dejé a medias porque estaba trabajando y cambié a otros asuntos que vinieron de forma prioritaria. Finalmente pasaron las horas y se quedó así, pero tenía pensado terminarlo mañana. Simplemente, para que no te asustes, que era solo algo temporal. Gracias por terminarlo tú. Un saludo. --[[User:CuBaN VeRcEttI|'CuBaN VeRcEttI']] [[User Talk:CuBaN VeRcEttI|''(Contacta)]] 22:50 23 oct 2018 (UTC) :Creo que podría activarlo, porque tengo las herramientas para ello. Sin embargo, no es el procedimiento habitual, porque no es ese el uso que debería darle para mis tareas. Efectivamente, lo mejor será que lo pidáis oficialmente por el formulario de contacto, y que así quede registrada formalmente la petición. --[[User:CuBaN VeRcEttI|'CuBaN VeRcEttI']] [[User Talk:CuBaN VeRcEttI|(Contacta)]] 08:15 24 oct 2018 (UTC) Archivos de ''Fallout 76 ¿En serio? �� Esta gente cada vez me sorprende más �� De seguro los extrajeron cuando estuvo disponible la descarga para la BETA. Tal vez resulten útiles, ya que dudo que saquen algo como un GECK xD así se nos reduciría un poco el trabajo de estar buscando nombres, objetos, etc en el juego. En cuanto a la canonicidad pienso igual que tú, no parece que sea tan "canon" ya que se basa en el online y no en una historia concreta, pero sí, lo mejor es esperar a ver qué rumbo toma. LovelyCatss (discusión) 03:41 30 oct 2018 (UTC) Re: Fallout 76 en español de ES y MX ¿En serio? Genial, lo que faltaba ��. Opino lo mismo, debemos seguir usando el español de España (bruhh) ya que siempre ha sido así. Me parece bien la idea incluir las otras versiones en la misma página, así como lo hiciste en The Funnies. Espero que para el lanzamiento oficia Bethesda se ponga de acuerdo en dejar el ES como único idioma, de lo contrario vamos a tener más trabajo ��. LovelyCatss (discusión) 05:39 1 nov 2018 (UTC) Ayuda adicional ¡Hola de nuevo! Espero que estéis ansiosos por el estreno de Fallout 76 que está al venir. En cuanto a mi, tengo algo de tiempo disponible para dedicarlo a ayudaros en el wiki. Por tanto, me preguntaba si se te ocurre alguna tarea urgente y prioritaria que sea necesaria hacer, relacionada con el juego, y en la que crees que podría ayudar para echar una mano. --[[User:CuBaN VeRcEttI|'CuBaN VeRcEttI']] [[User Talk:CuBaN VeRcEttI|''(Contacta)]] 10:18 7 nov 2018 (UTC) Buenas Hola Gustavo quería pedirte si podías agregarle el interwiki a esta página. Holokaust0 (discusión) 16:30 10 nov 2018 (UTC) Gracias Gracias por lo de la pagina de Harland. Voy a tener en cuenta lo del Infobox. Me gustaría ser administrador si vos, LovelyCatss, Lugamo y el resto de usuarios están de acuerdo en que yo sea administrador. --Holokaust0 (discusión) 17:44 17 nov 2018 (UTC) Re: Holokaust0 ¡Hola! Sí, me parece bien darle rango de administrador ��. Concuerdo contigo, ya ha demostrado que sabe manejarse muy bien con las plantillas y cómo redactar los artículos, además sí que nos vendría bien un poco más de ayuda. Así es que por mi parte no hay ningún problema. LovelyCatss 18:15 18 nov 2018 (UTC) Gracias Gustavo Gracias por darme el puesto de administrador. Algo que quera decirte es que yo cuando empece a editar aca subí muchas imágenes con nombres incorrectos pero ahora que se que se puede usar las imágenes de Wiki Fallout en ingles, las imágenes que subí debería borrarlas? Y quería pedirte si me podes ayudar con algo de la pagina de Raúl Tejada. Holokaust0 (discusión) 18:05 19 nov 2018 (UTC) Finales de Raúl Tejada Quiero poner los distintos finales de Raúl en su pagina pero me acuerdo de dos o tres nomas. Si pongo los finales que se vos pones los que faltan? Holokaust0 (discusión) 20:25 20 nov 2018 (UTC) Finales de Raúl Tejada Me parece que en lo de la muerte de Raúl va Tras una vida llena de acontecimientos, la suerte de Raúl se acabo cuando conoció al mensajero. Es que si Raúl moría me parece que decía eso en su final. Hasta la próxima. Holokaust0 (discusión) 15:23 23 nov 2018 (UTC) Ausente hasta enero ¡Hola! Está bien, no te preocupes. �� Igual yo, creo que me voy a tomar esta semana de descanso ��. No sé si sea un poco tarde pero, ¡Feliz Navidad! ������ y de antemano ������¡Feliz Año Nuevo! ������ ��. LovelyCatss 21:15 25 dic 2018 (UTC) Plantilla Navbox He estado explorando un poco el lenguaje de la wiki, para ver de qué manera puedo introducir relaciones específicas que he hecho de ''Fallout Shelter. Pensé que había encontrado una herramienta útil y flexible en la plantilla navbox, pero creo que no comprendo sus límites. Puedes ver aquí lo que intento hacer, para implementar mis pocas herramientas exitosas en otras partes, por ejemplo acá. ¿Algún consejo u observación? ¿Cometo una falta grave al darle un uso distinto del pretendido a esta plantilla? Cualquier referencia es bien recibida. PlayABitMore (discusión) 01:04 3 ene 2019 (UTC) :Gracias por las indicaciones dadas. Entiendo por qué no se alienta el uso particular que le daba. Ahora podré seguir caminos de contribución más juiciosos. PlayABitMore (discusión) 03:05 3 ene 2019 (UTC) Extras ¡Hola! ¿Qué tal? Espero que todo te vaya bien ��. Voy a comenzar a agregar páginas sobre los extras del FO76, perooo me encontré con un detalle ��. Hay un extra, Pack Rat, que el nombre aplica tanto en FO2, FOT, FNV y FO76 el problema es que al comprobar el baseid en Fallout: New Vegas se llama 'Sherpa', en Fallout 76 se llama 'Rata de carga' y en Fallout 2 y Fallout Tactics no tengo ni idea... así que no sé qué hacer ��. Podríamos hacer páginas separadas, pero el problema sería el interwiki con las otras wikis. Y así me he encontrado con más casos... Lo que se me ocurre por el momento es hacer páginas separadas (si tienen nombres distintos) y usar la plantilla para especificar que existe el mismo extra para otro juego, pero con distinto nombre. Con lo del interwiki, se puede hacer que las páginas de las otras wikis enlacen a la página del FO76 y las de acá que enlacen a la misma. No sé si me expliqué bien ��. ¿Qué dices? LovelyCatss 07:29 9 ene 2019 (UTC) Mapa de FO76 ¡Mil gracias por el mapa! ❤️ Justamente pensaba trabajar en él este fin de semana, me va a servir muchísimo :D Entonces eso haré con los extras, páginas separadas si tienen nombres distintos y usar para especificar. Te agradezco mucho la ayuda n.n LovelyCatss 22:25 9 ene 2019 (UTC) Discord Muy buenas, me presento mi nombre es Simón. Pero me dicen Sayter. Le escribo para hablar de un tema importante y una propuesta que le tengo, no me daré muchos rodeos. Soy el creador de una importante Comunidad de Fallout Hispanohablante de Discord, somos más de 150 miembros y pues bueno. he estado vagando por algunas wikis diferentes (https://gta.fandom.com/es/wiki/Grand_Theft_Auto:_San_Andreas) Y me he dado cuenta que tienen una sección de discord en los costados o en las partes inferiores. Mi idea es unir Esta maravillosa Wiki con Nuestro Discord, así nuestro discord pasaría a tener el nombre de la wiki por si les interesa o simplemente si no les interesa cambiarle el nombre mantenerlo en su nombre actual (Yermo Universal), Por supuesto si aceptan recibirán el rango de administradores y de dueños junto a mi, no me interesa en lo absoluto editar la wiki, pero si ustedes quieren que contribuya pues lo haré, mi intención es lo mas amable y cordialmente unir las comunidades y que se haga cada vez más grande, estemos comunicados y tengamos más amistad entre usuarios. Sin más que decir me despido y saludos cordiales, estaré atento a su respuesta. Muchas Gracias, si quiere contactarme le dejo mi discord: Sayter#1859 MrSayter (discusión) 00:30 18 feb 2019 A la bomba ¿Qué dejar? Ama a la bomba o Bomba de amor? --ExplorerSmaily (discusión) 08:17 20 mar 2019 (UTC) Ama a la bomba/Bomba de amor ¡Hola! Sí, me parece bien que el interwiki apunte hacia "Ama a la bomba" y usar la plantilla en ambas páginas. Por cierto, en Fallout 76 no se quedaron atrás con las malas traducciones. Por darte unos ejemplos rápidos: el "rifle de clavos" se llama "Ferrocarril - Rifle" xD y el "Cerrojo de tubo" de Fallout 4 se llama "Tubo de cerrojo". Y así me he encontrado con más casos... �� EDIT: Se me olvidaba consultarte, con esta nueva misión de Wild Appalachia, verás en la página de Bethesda la llamaron "Desfile de Fasnacht" pero en el juego se llama "Evento: Fasnacht". Estaba pensando en crear la página llamándola "Desfile de Fasnacht" y aclarar que solo se llama "Fasnacht" en el juego. ¿Qué piensas? xD LovelyCatss 19:46 20 mar 2019 (UTC) Discord Hola, soy yo de nuevo, Sayter el tipo de Discord, perdón por la tardanza. No me había recordado que te había escrito, estuve probando los codigos y el DiscordIntegrator y pues funcionan asi que te dejaré los datos para que puedas ponerlos junto al costado de la Wiki: Id del servidor de discord: 504472557655949324 de tal manera que se vería asÍ: Saludos cordiales, si es posible escribeme a mi correo electronico: brekitjohnson@gmail.com. o bien puedes entrar al discord directamente y hablarme, mi nombre es Sayter:https://discord.gg/4M2MbJF Así podré estar al tanto de tus mensajes. MrSayter (discusión) 04:23 1 abr 2019 (UTC) Chat antiguo y Discord ¡Hola! Estaba hablando con MrSyater en Discord y me comentaba que cuando estás en una página aún sale la sección del viejo chat (click). ¿Es posible integrar el discord en esa sección? No estoy segura si se pueda modificando el MediaWiki:Common.css y/o MediaWiki:Common.js. Además, veo que en Nukapedia no aparece ninguno de los dos, lo que me lleva a pensar que desactivaron el chat de Wikia en las Funcionalidades Wiki. ¡Saludos! LovelyCatss 21:28 2 abr 2019 (UTC) Error en Discord ¡Hola! Perdón por molestarte nuevamente, pero me informan que hay un pequeño error con la sección de Discord que cambiamos por el antiguo chat. Cuando das click para unirte al chat, aparece esto creo que es un error de redirección en el rail que comentabas y creo que no hay nadie mejor que tú para echarle un vistazo �� LovelyCatss 15:23 6 abr 2019 (UTC) Rango en Discord Hola soy yo de nuevo, Sayter. quisiera consultarte una cosa, pues bueno. la Hermosa señorita Primrrose se unió a nuestro discord y puedo estar comunicado con ella para consultarle y ayudar a la wiki cuando hago ediciones. como es administradora de este sitio, le dí administrador en el discord para que tenga acceso al widget y demás cosas del servidor. Pues bueno mi propuesta era que aparte de ella usted y los demás tambien tengan acceso al servidor de discord con su respectivo rango de administrador en él, no es necesario que sean activos, pero simplemente es para que no estemos tan incomunicados y ustedes puedan acceder a las funciones del widget y webhook del servidor y asi hacer las cosas más faciles. Si se van a unir no olviden enviarme un mensaje a mi o a la señorita antes mencionada para quedar informado de su presencia, un gusto eso es todo. Saludos cordiales MrSayter (discusión) 03:25 7 may 2019 (UTC) Presentación oficial ¡Hola KPThug! ¿Cómo va todo? Aunque nos conocemos de sobra, tras la presentación oficial del nuevo staff de Fandom, en el que me incluyo; quería venir personalmente hasta aquí, siendo éste uno de los wikis principales de videojuegos en español, para informarte que seré el encargado de cuidar de este grupos de wikis en adelante. Mi intención es mantener una comunicación con los admins de forma permanente, e intentar ayudaros en todo aquello que esté en mi mano para que el wiki prospere. Hago extensible este mensaje al resto de admins, aunque he hablado contigo simplemente por comodidad. ¡Saludos a todos! He visto que tenéis un grupo de Discord propio, el cual no conocía pero al que ya me he unido. Si os parece cómodo, podemos hablar de forma periódica por ahí para intentar ayudaros en lo que esté en mi mano. [[User:CuBaN VeRcEttI|'CuBaN VeRcEttI']] [[User Talk:CuBaN VeRcEttI|''(Contacta)]] 12:27 22 may 2019 (UTC) Conductor Nephi Hola Gustavo Saque la palabra club por que El Comandante Dhatri nunca dijo nada de un club de Golf. Quisiera saber de donde salio esa imagen que me mostraste. Hay que crear las paginas de las personas que ponen la voz en español? --Holokaust0 (discusión) 14:46 25 may 2019 (UTC) Re:Consulta Claro, me encantaría tener privilegios de administrador, la única duda que tengo es si tendría aparte de los derechos alguna resposabilidad o algo parecido dentro de la wiki, porque no se si soy el indicado para eso. Aún no conozco todas las posibilidades que hay a la hora de editar y mis conocimientos sobre programación u ordenadores no son los mejores . Pero si, me encantaría tener los privilegios de administrador. Xavi.s.g (discusión) 16:01 29 may 2019 (UTC) Archivos de Fallout 76 ¡Hola!¿Qué tal? Espero que todo te vaya bien ��. Te quería preguntar si de casualidad sabes de alguna forma de acceder a los archivos de ''Fallout 76, algo así como el Creation Kit con el FO4. La verdad me resulta más difícil obtener los nombres del inglés al español sin esa herramienta ☹️. He visto que en Nukapedia ya cuentan con varios baseid''s'' así que supongo que debe haber alguna forma. Busqué en Nexus y lo más parecido que encontré fue un mod llamado Baka File Tool, pero no estoy segura si sirva para lo que quiero ��. ¡Saludos! Primrose 15:12 7 jun 2019 (UTC) :¡Mil gracias por el dato! �� Había escuchado del xTranslator, pero no tenía idea que también funciona para el Fo76 xD Gracias Gracias por la aclaración respecto a lo de las plantillas. Otra preguntita, si una imagen ya esta en la Nukapedia no la tengo que volver a subir, ¿Verdad?. Neto |Dime algo Plantillas 2.0 thumbHola! Me preguntaba donde puedo encontrar las plantillas para hacer este tipo de lineas en la wiki. Re: Ausente ¡Claro! Ningún problema ��. Y sí, habrán PNJs en Fo76, ya quiero ver eso xD ¿Compraste Rage 2? �� Me tenté en hacerlo, pero no estoy segura �� Primrose 15:06 14 jun 2019 (UTC) Correo Hola KPThug. El jueves te envié un correo electrónico a tu dirección, hablando de novedades en Fandom. No estoy seguro de si lo has podido leer o no, pero en cualquier caso, quería recordarlo simplemente para estar seguro de que lo has recibido y podido leer. Un saludo. --[[User:CuBaN VeRcEttI|'CuBaN VeRcEttI']] [[User Talk:CuBaN VeRcEttI|''(Contacta)]] 09:44 1 jul 2019 (UTC) :No pasa nada, simplemente me extrañaba que no respondieras. Pero sí, era yo. Quería tratar el asunto por privado básicamente al tratar datos personales. Te envío más información al respecto. Un saludo. --[[User:CuBaN VeRcEttI|'CuBaN VeRcEttI']] [[User Talk:CuBaN VeRcEttI|(Contacta)]] 11:28 2 jul 2019 (UTC) Armas de Fallout/Fallout 2 Es una muy buena pregunta. Lo que propondría es que el artículo general tenga el nombre de las traducciones más recientes y que las versiones por cada juego tengan el nombre que tuvieron en su correspondiente traducción. O sea, Ametralladora láser conservaría su nombre actual, pero Ametralladora láser (Fallout) pasaría a llamarse "Láser Gatling (Fallout)" o simplemente "Láser Gatling". Otro tema que me preocupa es el hecho de que ''Fallout 2 nunca recibió una localización oficial por parte de Interplay o Bethesda o empresas licenciatarias (más allá del manual por parte de Tele Opción). Y que, por lo tanto, la canonicidad de los términos usados en la traducción de fans es bastante dudosa. --Lugamo(discusión) 18:47 20 jul 2019 (UTC) Compañía Bysshe ¡Hola! Usé el xTranslator y encontré esto. Al parecer a Bethesda se le ocurrió cambiarle el nombre a "Bysshe Company" �� Primrose 06:45 27 jul 2019 (UTC) Presentación oficial Hola KPThug. Soy WFlash y a partir de ahora seré el nuevo wiki manager asignado para los wikis de videojuegos en español. Sé que Héctor contactó contigo hace no mucho en relación a algún problema o duda que existiera en la wiki; por lo que reitero esa oferta y estaré dispuesto a ayudar con cualquier cuestión que se presente en la comunidad si así lo requirieseis. ¡Saludos! 08:48 31 jul 2019 (UTC) Actores de doblaje en español Puedo crear las páginas de los actores de voz en español, pero que licencia habría que agregarle a las imágenes? :El mensaje anterior fue escrito por el Usuario:Holokaust0, ya trasladé tu respuesta de mi discusión a la suya. 09:39 4 ago 2019 (UTC) Fair Use Ok entonces significa que el Fair use no sirve para nada? Si sale una demanda de Bethesda por el Copyright significa que acá y en otros wikis de Fallout pudieran querer que se borren imágenes y páginas? --Holokaust0 (discusión) 21:00 4 ago 2019 (UTC) Re: Contraseña Hola xD Hmmm si quieres agregame en Discord �� Mi nombre de usuario es: Primrose#1690 Primrose 04:00 10 ago 2019 (UTC) Contacto Hola KPThug, ¿qué tal todo por aquí? Espero que bien. Bueno, te escribo este mensaje porque, si no es mucha molestia, me gustaría contactar contigo de manera privada para un proyecto de Fandom. ¿Sería posible? ¿Tienes Discord, Skype o algo similar? Si no, puedo enviarte un correo electrónico. Espero respuesta, saludoss 09:26 28 ago 2019 (UTC) :¡Claro! Te enviaré un correo hoy mismo sin falta. Saludoss. 08:11 29 ago 2019 (UTC) Algo más Fair Use es Uso justo en español LOL. Me acuerdo que si se lleva a algún compañero a un lugar donde hay alguna facción habrá comentarios sobre el compañero. Si se lleva a ED-E con los bandidos de la pólvora ellos dirán : No me importaría tener uno de esos pequeños robots voladores. Si se lo lleva a donde esta la legión, los legionarios dirán: Ese trasto parece un ojo volante no me gusta. Creo que es así con todos los compañeros. Se añade esa info en las paginas o es irrelevante y si se añade en que parte de la pagina? --Holokaust0 (discusión) 14:42 19 sep 2019 (UTC) Re: Strings de Fallout 76 ¡Hola! De seguro que sí los tengo, pero no sé cómo compartirtelos �� En el XTranslator me sale: strings, dlstrings e ilstrings. Probé exportarlos como archivos XML, pero al abrirlos con Excel me sale este error: No sé qué estoy haciendo mal �� Tal vez si me dices cómo exportarlos correctamente o algún método distinto con gusto te los comparto ☹️ Primrose 01:31 8 oct 2019 (UTC) :En la carpeta del juego me salen estos archivos: https://imgur.com/nMY4hHW y justo al lado te muestro como he configurado el Xtranslator. El archivo que cargo en el Xtranslator es el SeventySix.esm (Bethesda Master File) y en el programa me carga los strings, dlstrings e ilstrings pero no sé dónde están ubicados individualmente o no sé si alguno de esos archivos es el que te sirve �� ¿qué puedo hacer? �� :PD. El Bethesda Archive Extractor no abre el archivo maestro Primrose 02:52 8 oct 2019 (UTC) ::¡Claro! Aquí está: https://1drv.ms/u/s!AnemGWZye9bwcJmdzhYqiJuu6Ec?e=eMYvpc me avisas si te sirvió �� Eh WTF no era eso lo que quería decir. En la pagina de Remanentes del Enclave se podría poner esta imagen imagen ya que el Enclave ya no existe y solo quedaron sus remanentes. --Holokaust0 (discusión) 18:56 9 oct 2019 (UTC) Re: Plantilla Inventario ¡Claro! Me parece bien, no se ve nada mal �� Primrose 18:54 15 oct 2019 (UTC) Archivos de Fallout 76 (parche 14) ¡Hola! Hoy actualizaron Fallout 76, así que te dejo una versión actualizada del archivo del que hablábamos la vez anterior �� https://1drv.ms/u/s!AnemGWZye9bwcTIL0i-FQCRPHio?e=DJfPP5 Primrose 02:39 24 oct 2019 (UTC) PLANTILLAS ¡Hola! Quería preguntarte como puedo crear una plantilla. Mis aportaciones son principalmente sobre Fallout 4, normalmente lo que hago es tomar una de las plantillas de Fallout 76 y cambiarle los datos de juego y fecha, sin embargo esto se vuelve tedioso. Espero tu respuesta, muchas gracias. Neto |Dime algo